


For Everything Else

by longwhitecoats



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: A truly shocking amount of money, F/F, Infidelity, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats
Summary: Five gifts Eleanor gave Rachel, and one gift Rachel gave Eleanor.





	For Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mazily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazily/gifts).



  1. An exclusive wedding performance by Wynton Marsalis and his orchestra. _Time Out New York reports that the artistic director of jazz at the Lincoln Center and his entire band were flown in for the wedding of Nick Young and Rachel Chu. If you’ve got that much money to spend, do it with class. $250,000._



“I never even told you I liked jazz,” Rachel says to Eleanor, a little drunk, tears blurring her vision. She’s gotten used to good champagne, but not gestures like this.

Eleanor’s dress is covered in actual rubies. Her lips match. “Nick told me.” She smiles, just a little; or she would, Rachel thinks, if it weren’t a wedding. If it weren’t Rachel’s wedding. “Enjoy it.” She walks off to greet some distant cousin.

Wynton Marsalis has been Rachel’s favorite musician since she was nine. She’s not sure if Nick knew that or not.

 

  1. Custom wedding lingerie by La Perla. _Crafted in Italy and made to your measurements. We offer individual designs by request. Please allow four to six weeks for delivery. $12,000._



When Rachel finds the box on her bed that night, she assumes it’s from Nick and puts it on. Nick is in the adjoining room; they both wanted time to decompress and take a shower between the reception and their first night alone. She can hear the water running, though it’s faint, through the expensively thick walls of this hotel. She lifts the fine lace to the light, admiring it, before carefully dressing herself in it.

It’s not until she’s strapped into this white confection, garters, stockings, crotchless underwear, and all, that she finds the card.

All it bears is the letter E. Handwritten. An English letter E.

Rachel drops the card and puts her hands to her forehead. She’d thought she was imagining things. But this—

Nick knocks and then opens the door. Rachel looks up, startled. Nick’s face glows. “Wow,” is all he says.

The whole time he’s fucking her, Rachel feels like Eleanor is there, cupping her breasts, pulling her stockings tight. Touching her. Binding her.

She comes harder than she’s ever come in her life.

 

  1. A manicure. _Hot tea or cold champagne served while you wait._ _$80._



At least Eleanor has the decency to look surprised when Rachel confronts her about it.

“I thought you knew,” she says, arranging flowers in a stand by the parlor door. Rachel’s sure those flowers don’t need arranging. Eleanor is nervous. Or stalling. Then her brain clicks over what Eleanor’s just said.

“You thought I knew—what?” says Rachel, stepping into the parlor and closing the door behind her. The air feels close; they’re in the middle of the house, and this particular parlor has no windows. Abruptly, Rachel realizes that no one can see them in here. Eleanor wandered this way on purpose.

She turns on Rachel then, her gaze suddenly sharp. “You’ve never done anything like this before, have you?”

Like what? Rachel wants to ask. Have I ever cheated on my husband, whom I love? Slept with someone else who was cheating? Slept with a woman?

“No,” she replies. It’s true.

Eleanor takes Rachel’s wrist, running her fingertips softly over the skin there. Rachel gasps. She feels Eleanor exploring her hands with her own, caressing and intruding, all the while holding her gaze. Rachel feels hot.

“You have long fingernails,” Eleanor says. “You need a manicure first.”

 

  1. A permanent hotel room at the Fullerton Bay. _Enjoy the ambiance of a bygone era in the jewel of our hotel collection. Select guests may purchase a permanent room for their exclusive use. Price available upon request._



It would be crazy to keep meeting in the house, Rachel knows, but this hardly seems less foolish. She can’t resist anyway. She knows it doesn’t matter what the risk is; she can’t stay away. Some days she still gets furious with Eleanor, so furious she feels like her head will catch fire with it. But every time, it ends here, beneath Eleanor’s hands, beneath her gaze, even when they exchange barbs between kisses.

“Your name is on the lease,” Eleanor tells her one day as she’s getting undressed. Rachel feels as though all the breath has left her body.

“So I can trash the place if I want?” Rachel says.

“Of course _that’s_ your question,” Eleanor says with exasperated fondness, unfastening Rachel’s bra.

 

  1. Cartier Love Bracelet, white gold, inset with four diamonds. _This iconic symbol of passion and transgression comes with its own screwdriver to lock and unlock the band—and her heart. $10,800._



“You don’t own me,” Rachel says as passionately as she can manage, watching Eleanor turn the screwdriver that locks the bracelet onto her wrist. Her legs feel weak, and her nipples have gone hard.

Eleanor smiles. “Oh, darling.” She caresses Rachel’s face. “You’re priceless.”

 

  1. A tattoo. _Addiction NYC is open until midnight. 18 St. Marks Place. Prices start at $35._



“You’re really doing this?” Nick says. “Why?”

Rachel kisses him and searches his face. He still doesn’t know. After all this time, they’ve managed to keep the secret. She thought it would get harder, but instead it feels like she’s settled in. Like it’s a permanent arrangement. This is where she fits.

“I just want to be part of the family, I guess.”

Nick shakes his head at her. “You _are_ , Rachel, I swear. You don’t need to try so hard to fit in.”

Rachel reaches up to touch his face, feeling the bangle slip on her wrist. “I know.”

The tattoo doesn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, even though it’s near the bone. It’s hard for her sit for a while afterward, and it itches like hell, but it’s entirely worth it for the look on Eleanor’s face.

“I had the artist copy it from life,” Rachel says, unbuttoning her jeans to reveal the tattoo at the bottom of her spine. “Do you like it?”

It’s a good likeness, Rachel knows. The artist studied the ring very carefully. The color is bright and the lines are sharp.

Eleanor touches it lightly and then pulls her hand away. Rachel knows she kind of hates it; it’s low-class and American. But she knows she loves it, too. She can never give Eleanor a real ring. But this way, she can express what she feels.

“It’s very nice,” Eleanor says, her voice choked with emotion. Rachel turns around, delighted, and throws her arms around Eleanor’s neck.

“What do you get for the woman who has everything?” she says, and kisses her for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Sasha_Feather! And thank you, mazily, for requesting this awesome ship :DDD


End file.
